


A Normal Day

by Scarlett_Bruna22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Bruna22/pseuds/Scarlett_Bruna22
Summary: A cute one shot of John Winchester and my OC Scarlett.A young Sam and Dean on the 4th of July.





	1. Forth of July Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic of my oc Scareltt and the handsome John Winchester..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

John Winchester sat there on a lawn chair, Bobby next to him and the two men nursing a beer. It was the 4th of July and for once, the man didnt have a hunt to go on. He didn't have to drag his kids to some town and enroll them in yet another school. They could enjoy this night without a care.  
  
That put a smile on Johns face. Sure, it was a tired looking smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. But a smile nonetheless.  
  
Sam and Dean were running around and playing tag. Laughing and just being kids. Dean at the age of 9, Sam was 5. Finally having a day to be just kids.  
  
"Bobby!" A female voice was heard and the men turned their heads to see a blonde women coming over.  
Wearing jean shorts stopping a little under her butt, a white tanktop witha shirt sleeved red and white flannel shirt over it. The buttons to the flannel were unbuttoned, showing off the shirt underneath and her curves. On her feet were a simple pair of flip flops. Letting her french manicured toes be shown. Her Hands filled with containers.  
  
"Shit..." the man with the baseball cap muttered under his breath. Standing up after setting his beer down, Bobby gave a small smile.  
  
"Didn't expect you to come over this year, Scarlett." Bobby gave a smile to his neighbor.  
  
"Yeah, well parents are on a cruise and besides. Its become a tradition, old man." She teased, stopping when she noticed that he had company. "Oh.. i should have called."  
  
But Bobby shook his head and looked over at his friend, John and the two boys who stopped playing. Probably wondering who the strange women was.  
  
"Nah, its fine... " while mentioning for his house guests to come over. Bobby put his hands into the pockets of his jeans, standing there awkwardly. "John.. this is Scarlett, lives down the road. Comes by every year to celebrate the holiday with me since... uh, since ma wife died." Bobby told his friend who nodded. "Scarlett, this is John and his two boys. Sam and Dean. They're hunting buddies of mine." Bobby introduced everyone.  
  
Not missing the lingering look John was giving the young girl. Bobby wondered if he should have made Scarlett head back home.  
  
"Well shit.. had i known there were more people, i would've brought more food." Scarlett laughed and shifted the containers she was holding. It was filled with uncooked meat and ingredients to make food on the day a special.  
  
"Let me help you.." John offered, grabbing the top dish and earned a greatful smile from the girl.  
  
Bobby walked off, muttering about going to grab the grill. Leaving the two adults and children to head inside.  
  
"I don't remember Bobby ever mentioning you.. you hunt together?" Scarlett asked, setting what she held on the kitchen table. Only to start cleaning up the messy kitchen. Pots and pans dirty, along with plates and utensils. Beer bottles scattered around and cups in random places.  
  
Dean, having been taken by the older women instantly started to help gather the dirty dishes. That act alone surprising the eldest Winchester. Not used to his son being so helpful when it came to clean up.  
  
"Yeah, uh we travel around a lot but whenever in town i come over to fix up the car and hunt with Bobby." John shrugged and leaned agaisnt the counter. Arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Ah.. okay.." she nodded her head, secretly wondered what hunting buddy he was. If he hunted animals or the supernatural like her parents.  
  
"Well, i am going to head to the store. Get some more food. But go ahead and tell Bobby to start grilling some stuff. I shouldn't be too long." She smiled and set some things in the fridge. Not wanting to leave it out in the hit kitchen.  
  
"Can i come?" Dean spoke up, only to shut his mouth from the look his dad gave him.  
  
"Dean! Manners boy!" He snapped at his son.  
  
But Scarlett laughed. "That's fine, John. Hes just a kid. If its okay with you, he can come along. Push the shopping cart for me." She said, grabbing the car keys she had put in the back pocket of her jean shorts.  
  
John had just sighed and shook his head, allowing Dean to go along. Dean, with a huge smile on his face let out a small 'yes' under his breath and looked at her.  
  
Smiling as well, the two left the house and were soon in the car. Driving off to the grocery store. As she drove, Scarlett listened to Dean talk. Learning of his liking for cars and music. How he loved pie, cause thats what his mom used to bake. Along with how they never stay in one place for too long.  
  
Arriving at the store, she let Dean push the cart around for her while she picked up some things and placed it inside. Dean, being the curious nine year old, looked inside the shopping cart and grinned. Soda, a few more different meats, hamburger and hotdog buns.  
  
"Whats the flour for?" Dean asked, looking at Scsrlett as she was picking a few apples and peaches.  
  
"Well.. instead of buying us desert, i thought it would be more fun to bake us a few pies." She winked at the small boy.  
  
She could see the excitement behind his eyes as she finished getting what she needed. Once it was all paid for, the two left and Dean helped put the bags inside the trunk. Noticing the silver dagger that was poorly hidden under a jacket. Not that he said anything or even asked about it.  
  
**-Meanwhile-**  
  
John had taken the task in cleaning the kitchen while Bobby put the books they had been reading away.  
"So.. whats with the girl Bobby? Bit young for you, don't you think?" John asked his friend, glancing over and smirking as he finished in the kitchen.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, and turned to look at John. "What do you take me for? I ain't no idiot. I saw ya staring at her. Shes a good kid, finished college. Turning 26 soon." Bobby told John and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Dont start, Bobby.. you know i can't. Not after.." but John didnt finish. Bobby beat him to it.  
  
"Not after Mary died. I get it. I DO. But ya got to put yourself and the boys first John.." Bobby frowned and looked over to where Sam was playing with his little green army men.  
  
John just stayed quiet and grabbed a beer along with the meat. Heading on back to start grilling them.  
Not even noticing how much time passed before he heard a sweet laugh coming from inside. Followed by Dean's laughter and soon both him and his brother came flying from the backdoor and went back to playing. Each holding a water gun and attacking one another.  
  
The sight making him laugh and feel happy that they came to spend the holiday at Bobbys.  
  
  
The two doing that for a few hours, by 6 they were laying around on the grass playing with the army men. Drying up from playing with the water most of the afternoon. Only stopping to eat lunch when their dad called.  
  
After they all had dinner together, the burgers with a side of french fries. The five of them sat around the grass enjoying the evening breeze. It was a little past six when they ate, so they got to enjoy the summer sun while having dinner.  
  
If anyone were to look over at them would think that they were a regular family, enjoying the day together. When everyone finished eating, Bobby excused himself and Scarlett sat back in her lawn chair.  
  
"This day has been Awesome.." Dean spoke up first, smiling at Scarlett then at his dad. Little Sam could only nod his head in agreement.  
  
Scarletts soft laughter caught Johns attention and a small smile appeared on his own face. "It isn't over yet kid. We still have pie to eat! I didn't spend hours baking for it to go to waste." She teased and they all got up to go and eat.  
  
John followed of course. His eyes betraying him and watching Scarletts backside as she walked in front of him. In the kitchen, everyone having desert. John couldn't help but groan at the taste.  
  
"Shit darling.. you do know how to bake. This is great." He mentioned to the pie. Grinning at successfully making the shorter girl blush.  
  
"Thanks.. im glad you like it." She said in a small voice, the way he had spoken sent a chill up her spine. She had loved how rough hos voice sounded.  
  
When they finished eating, Scarlett went to finish up the last pie she needed to put to bake and John went back outside. Watching his sons run after fireflies and play with sparklers. Just being kids. The sight made his heart swell with happiness seeing them like this.  
  
**X**  
  
"I hope you didn't mind the water guns.. its hot as hell out. Thought they could have some fun." Scarlett spoke up from behind him. Walking out of the house, wiping her hands on a dish towel.  
  
The smell of apple pie getting stronger, the closer she got.  
  
John turned to look at the girl, a happy smile on his face. This time it was a true, genuine smile. He shook his head. "Its fine. Thank you, you've probably made this day a memorable one for them." He told her, keeping his eyes on hers so he wouldn't be caught looking at her cleavage.  
  
"Im glad.. its been a wonderful day for me as well. Usually its just Bobby and i... and you know he can be a real cranky ass sometimes." She laughed, getting a laugh from John as well.  
  
The older man looking over to the house and seeing Bobby on the phone. John knew he was probably helping some guy out with their hunt.  
  
"Im glad.. who knows, we might even come back next year to do this again." He winked down at Scarlett. Whos cheeks burned with a blush from the wink he sent her.  
  
"Well.. John, i do hope i see you again next year." And with that, she said goodbye to both Sam and Dean. Giving each boy a hug and a kiss to the top of the head.  
  
That action alone made John freeze, remembering his Mary. The thought of his late wife hurt, it made his heart ache with sadness. But he knew she would've wanted him to be happy.  
  
So maybe, just maybe they would come around Bobbys place more often. Just so he would have an excuse to see the girl, Scarlett again. 


	2. Hello Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Scarlett run into each other.

John was tired, the boys and him were back at Bobbys sooner than he had hoped. After a nasty run in with a couple rouge vamps. John needed some place to stay to recover. Thankfully he could count on Bobby, even if the man wasn't home. Bobby always had the door opened for John and his boys. So as he was laid out on the couch, trying to get the pounding in his head to stop. John allowed the boys to play out in the back yard. Just wanting some peace and quiet. John was trying to get some shut eye when a knock came to the door. Letting out a tired groan, suddenly cursing at himself for making the boys go out back. He pulled himself up off the bed and ran a hand over his tired face. Wondering just what he did to deserve this. Was a few hours of quietness to much to ask?

As he walked to the door, slightly tripping over his own two feet. John forgot all about looking to see who it was before he pulled open the door.

"Oh.." A female voice said, making John look up with wide eyes.

"I.. didn't expect.. I uh thought Bobby was home." Scarlett mumbled, tripping over her words. "Didn't realize he had company." She added and took a step back, indicating that she was about to leave.

"No!" John quickly blurted out. "I mean, its alright. He had some business to attend to and allowed me to stay here with the boys." John shook his head and leaned against the door. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No, not really. just wanted to see if he had any eggs i could borrow. My car isn't working and I was baking some stuff." She shrugged, pushing her hair away from her face. Only to grin as two boys appeared behind John.

"Miss. Scarlett!" Dean said excitedly.

"Now Dean.. Only Scarlett, please. The miss part makes me feel like your teacher or something." She winked at the smaller boy.

The smaller boy nodded and smiled at the older women. Only for the two to soon run off laughing. Smiling after them, Scarlett turned back to John. "Well.. i hope to see you and the boys around.. I'll let you three rest up. Looks like you had a long drive here.." She waved her hand and took a step back. "If you need anything.. call me. My numbers up on the fridge!" She added and turned around. Walking down the steps, blonde hair swaying around her shoulders as she had a bounce in her step. A smile on her face. Scarlett slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes as she walked down the long dirt road.

Never realizing the John Winchester was watching her walk off.

John sighed and closed the door. Shaking his head and went back to the couch. Laying down, he let his mind wonder off. Thinking about the girl who had just left. Wondering why this girl caught his attention so much? Maybe it was cause she was the only normal person in his life. She didn't know about this kind of life. The life he leads... the sort of life he forces his boys to live. 

With a shake of his head, John closed his eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of a life he could have given his boys had he not went after the yellow eyed demon.

Little did John know, just down the road... Scarlett was painting demon traps under rugs and making sure her house was protected. She might not hunt, or go out on cases. But Scarlett did house a lot of hunters. Meaning that most of the time, some of them always brings their problems along with them. So Scarlett always found a way to keep her and her home safe.

Once she was sure everything was set up, she went about her day. Cooking, baking and taking care of the land. Cleaning the gardens and feeding the animals. Trying to keep busy. It was around 6 when Scarlett went back over to Bobbys, hoping to find the man at home. But what surprised her was seeing Sam and Dean sitting out on the front porch. The oldest explaining that their dad had worked a little too hard and was fast asleep. 

So, Scarlett called for pizza and went back home momentarily, only to return with a board game for the three of them to play. Deciding to keep them occupied while John slept. It was the least she could do. So as they waited for the pizza, Scarlett, Sam and Dean sat around the kitchen table. Each taking turns playing Monopoly. Having a great time, laughing, playfully complaining and she of course was letting the boys win. Eating pizza, drinking soda and playing. Not one of them noticed the man standing in the door way.

"Well... well.. well... Isn't this cuute..." A males voice said, a humorless laugh soon followed.

Scarlett looked over at the doorway and she felt like her blood ran cold. Slowly getting up, she glanced over at Dean. "Take Sammy.. go to bed. I'll clean this up. ok?" She smiled. Relieved when Dean nodded and left the kitchen with Sam pretty quickly.

"I'm.. looking for a certain old grouch.. Bobby and a bastard named John.. You see.. they killed some of my people. And well.. i want their heads.. preferably on a silver platter. but on spikes would do just as good. Or.. i can just take those kids.. they look like a yummy meal." The man laughed, showing off his teeth. But the sight didn't faze Scarlett, no she knew how to handle herself.

"Aw.. what a pity. You see.. i like those two men and those kids so unfortunately for you... i can't let you have them or their heads." Scarlett shrugged, stepping in front of the man as he stepped closer. 

"Such a shame... such a gorgeous face. Guess i'll have to kill you first.." with that, Scarlett quickly had to duck, sticking one leg out as she bent down. Causing the man to fall when her leg connected with his feet. 

Quickly jumping up, Scarlett ran out the house and looked for a weapon. Seeing an ax that was usually used to cut wood. She picked it up and grinned. "You bitch... think you can take me?" The voice taunted. The man appearing before her in a flash. Causing Scarlett to let out a scream and was thrown back against one of Bobbys broken down cars. Her back colliding against the window of the car.   
She fell to the ground and cursed. Feeling something run down her back and cause her shirt to attach to her body. But she didn't stop, getting up on shaking arms, Scarlett forced herself up on her feet and grabbed the ax that had fallen near her. "Wrong move buddy..." She said through gritted teeth and ran after the vampire, getting a good kick right to the middle of his chest and sent the creature back. The two fighting. Punches being swung, Kicks and by the time John finally got out of the house, Dean having gone to wake him up. Scarlett was on top of the vampire. Ax in hand and she brought it down quick and hard over the vamps neck. Decapitating him then and there.

John standing there, shot gun in hand and a shocked look on his face. Guess she wasn't as normal as he had thought. Looking at the girl as she was breathing heavily. Blood running down her back, face and knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos if i should continue on with this story <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if i should turn this into a short fic. ❤ thanks for reading!!


End file.
